


we're fucked, it's fine

by GRA7SON



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Arguing, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Short, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRA7SON/pseuds/GRA7SON
Summary: relapsed alcoholic dream and naive sapnap basically
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	we're fucked, it's fine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super short tidbit of a fanfic idea that I really want to make a full thing in the future, but I figured since I haven't been very active on here I'd give y'all this. :]
> 
> _
> 
> alexa, play we're fucked, it's fine by jeremy zucker

**November 27th**

His phone laid on the counter as he pressed his cheeks into his fists, staring at the screen, numbers counting upwards every second as he listened to the slurred voice of his boyfriend until the cracky voicemail from the other end stopped.

He let his head drop to the counter and let the tears fall from his eyes as he clutched at his hair.

His emotions all mixed into one as he screwed his eyes shut, blatantly lost.

_It was just a party. He was having fun. He didn't relapse. It's okay._

_It's okay._

  
**December 20th**

Sapnap felt cold glass touch his fingers and shuddered as he shuffled through the random contents of a bag that was hanging up inside Dream's laundry room.

He reluctantly grabbed at it and his heart sank as he pulled out an empty tequila bottle.

Waves of anger and sadness flowed through him as he stared at the bottle in his hand, cursing at the logo stickered onto it before he squeezed the glass hard and chucked it in the nearest trash can.

_This isn't a new one. It's okay._ He reassured himself.

_He probably forgot it was here. No relapsing._

_It's okay._

  
**Morning of December 25th**

He turned over, moving to wrap his arms around Dream's waist before his arms fell over into open air. 

His eyes opened to survey the empty space on the bed, sighing as he rolled over and shoved his face into his pillow.

_What time is it?_

Sapnap turned his head, eyeing their bleary alarm clock, it reading _4:06 AM._

He groaned and rolled out of bed, walking over to the bedroom door before he opened it, the cold handle stinging his palm.

There was the sound of a cabinet slamming and multiple thuds afterward, his eyes snapping towards their kitchen.

"Dream?" He mumbled, his voice cracking from lack of use.

There was another thud as he stepped on the cold tile of their dim kitchen.

He stared at the blonde boy who was clutching onto the counter as he locked eyes with Sapnap.

"Dream-" He rubbed his face, glancing over at the time on the oven before staring back at Dream, his boyfriend wide-eyed and tense.

_It's okay._

"What are you doing?" He whispered, scanning his face.

"Nothing." He coughed, sniffling and backing up into the cabinet, his hand on one of the drawers.

_It's okay._

"It's 4 AM."

Dream lazily looked at the clock, then back at Sapnap.  
"Yeah."

"Can we go back to sleep? We have stuff to do tomorrow."

_It's okay._

"Be there in a second." He sniffled again, his head tilting down a bit before turning to the counter, still pressing his hand to the cabinet.

"Why are you holding the cabinet?"

His hand dropped from the wood and landed on the counter. "'M not."

Sapnap's hand shot forward, grabbing the cabinet handle before rough fingers grabbed his wrist and slammed it onto the polished marble underneath.

Sapnap tore his hand away from his boyfriend's grasp, planting it into his chest to shove him away from the counter.

_It's okay._

"Sapnap!" Dream yelled, grabbing at him.

He wrenched the cabinet open, and his heart shattered.

The glass fell onto the counter with a dull thud, the amber-colored poison sloshing around as Sapnap stared at the bottle on the counter.

"Sapnap-"

His vision was blurred as hot tears stung at his eyes as he grabbed it, examining the disgusting logo.

"It's not-"

_It's not okay._

Sapnap's face distorted into a scowl, fingers pressing hard into the bottle before red-hot anger boiled in his veins.

"It's not _what_ , Dream?!" He held it up in his hand, pure rage heating his face. 

_It's not okay._

Dream flinched, his face falling.

" _What the fuck is this?_ _WHAT IS THIS?!_ " Sapnap screamed, tears streaming down his face before he turned around and chucked the bottle across the kitchen, it hitting the wall and shattering into a million pieces.

"On fucking _Christmas_?! You said you'd get better! And you-"

"It's- _Christmas!_ " His voice broke, his chest heaving as sobs wracked his body, a disgusted look spreading across his face.

"You _lied_ to me! To George! _To everyone!_ " He choked on his own tears, his hand shaking as it rubbed his raw throat.

"You-" He couldn't speak.

They sat there for a minute, neither of them moving, as if time was still for a moment.

_It's not okay._

Sapnap frowned as he stared at the mess on the floor.

Dream reached out to him, a feeble attempt to grab his trembling hands.

He pulled away, tears falling from his eyes again as he turned, rushing to his room, ignoring Dream's dejected pleas.

_It's not okay._

_..._


End file.
